Shades of Blue
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Megamind gets up the nerve to broach the subject of *that book* with Roxanne. One-shot.


_After hearing about the steamy chapter that Nora Salisbury beta'd and I recently put up for Filigree, Nora's friend Doreen asked, "So what are you guys going to write next? __50 Shades of Blue__?" Cracked us up! How could we let an opening like that go unanswered, I ask you. Nora's inspiration (longer than this) is in progress and will be published soon. And I just pulled off this one-shot from the idea. I have not read the book in question by the way. I told you I don't read smut. (Just write it. *eyeroll* Oy.) And as far as my opinion of it... that's neither here nor there and not necessarily reflected in this little ficlet._

* * *

Warm as honey and golden bright, late morning sun streamed in the windows of Roxanne's apartment, illuminating invisible dust motes hanging lazily over a cozy scene. Sitting with her back against the red and black pillows of the couch, legs lying crossed over the lap of her blue boyfriend, the reporter and her ex-captor sat relaxed, reading the Sunday paper together.

"Do you think there really are fifty different shades of grey?"

Such a random question thrown out into the comfortable silence made Roxanne pause before looking up from section A. "Probably. Why do you ask?"

Still intent on his reading, he casually mentioned, "Oh, there's an article here about that book. You know. The one everybody seems to be talking about."

Smirking a little, she mentioned, "Women tend to be able to identify more shades of any particular color than men. I'll bet I could find fifty shades of blue just on you." Seeing his green eyes glance up, she added, "But… that's not really what that book is about, you know."

"Oh, I know." The shade she saw blooming brighter across his cheeks before he raised the paper a little higher to hide it was definitely not blue. "It was just the title that struck me." They lapsed into silence once more and, thinking the subject closed, she had resumed reading before he cleared his throat slightly and asked, "So… have you read it?"

A slow smile spread over her face. Carefully she folded the section of paper she held. Only the top of his bald cerulean head peeked above the edge of the newsprint he was deliberately holding in front of his face. "Actually, no, I haven't." Scooting closer, her legs dropping between his, still draped comfortably over one of them. She gently pulled the entertainment section down, seeing the color of his cheeks had graduated from their usual vivid blue into the lavender of a summer sunset and then hot pink. "Have you?"

"Wha- ME? Read 'mommy porn'?" He forced a self-conscious laugh, his eyes wary.

Roxanne's mouth dropped open. "You have, haven't you!"

"No, I haven't." Although his expression quickly turned serious, he blushed furiously once more, the tips of his ears becoming practically neon. "But I wondered if you had because… well, it seems to be popular with women and…"

Roxanne was looking down at his lap, skimming the article on the title in question. A general synopsis of the plot and discussion of the impact of such literature was followed by a few short examples of some of the more graphic passages from the book. She blinked in mild surprise at the excerpts. Even with key words blanked out, they were still obviously explicit. Then she looked up to find him watching her.

"Is that what women really want?"

Seeing his mild confusion and even concern, she assured him, "Not many." Still he waited. "And not me."

"Ah."

"I'm not really a BDSM kind of girl, Megs."

The relief on his face was genuine, slowly fading the fuchsia to a softer pink over cornflower blue. "I didn't think so." His eyes searched her face, lingering over her features. "I mean, I used to tie you up a lot, and it didn't seem as though you particularly enjoyed it."

"No," she confirmed. "Although, allowing your partner to… take control of things… show you how they like to have their way… That could be enjoyable. As long as you trust them."

"I see." He still seemed a little uneasy although willing to venture further into the subject that so far they had only danced around, in word and action. "So, why all the interest in this book? If that's not really a popular form of… um, intimacy."

"Oh, I think it's just that it's sort of publicly opened a closed subject. Loosened people's inhibitions. Let them talk about and think about sex of all kinds more openly, even if they don't necessarily get into _that_ sort of thing." She tapped the back of one polished fingernail on the article.

"I guess that makes sense." He seemed relieved but continued to be thoughtful. "Do all of… those kinds of relationships include written agreements?"

"Like a contract?" She was confused. "I have no idea. Where did you hear that?" The article hadn't mentioned such a thing.

"Oh, I…um…" Looking like a deer caught in headlights again, it took a moment or two before he gave up and sighed. "Ok, I googled it."

Stifling a giggle, she commented, "You've really been thinking about this, huh?"

Seeing her smiling, he explained. "Well, it's been such a big deal! Seems like _everybody's_ talking about it. And it's not as though I've never heard of bondage or S and M before, but it's not something I have a vested interest in to be honest. Despite my leather and spikes. I don't know a lot about it, and… I wondered why it's getting so much hype." He shrugged and glanced her way again. "Just curiosity. But really, I mean, having an agreement specifically to exclude affection in a long-term relationship? Demanding that one person not even make eye contact unless given permission?" Where his brow wrinkled, expressing his distaste, his skin appeared nearly cobalt, and Roxanne found his scrunched up features adorable. "I find the whole concept… disturbing. I like a good power trip myself, but… come on! And I can't imagine getting off on… punishing someone. Hurting them." Thinking of the many violent battles he'd eagerly engaged in with his nemesis, he added, "I mean, at least not in the context of…"

"Making love? No, me either. Definitely not my idea of a good time."

He looked at her, impressed that she was able to handle the subject so calmly, openly. "I feel like I've punished you enough."

Roxanne gave a little sigh. "Megamind, it wasn't punishment being with you. Even if I had to pretend it was." She took the paper from him and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Look, I can't claim to understand that lifestyle any better than you do. I guess it appeals to some people. Personally…" she waffled. "I think those people have problems. Maybe that's judgmental. But whatever."

"Considering who and what I've been, people probably think I-"

"It doesn't matter what they think," she interrupted with a finger over his lips. Those azure lips just a shade deeper than his skin. She knew if she kissed them long enough, they'd become another shade deeper still. Letting her fingertip stroke down his goatee, noting the shadowy blue-grey where the sleek black hair hid his chin, she added, "_You_ define who you are. And I admit I'm glad the definition of you doesn't include an interest in… that. Or we wouldn't have been able to connect like we do." She looked at his neck, blue as the sky in the vee of his shirt, working clothes put aside for their day off together. "And as far that goes too, no matter what the public whisperings might be, we'll be the ones who define what our relationship becomes."

He liked to hear her talk about their relationship continuing. He most definitely wanted to see that happen. But he certainly wanted the emotional aspect to develop as much as the physical side of things. "I don't really get that whole… " He frowned again and waved a hand on the air, searching for the right word. "The idea of submission. Not to that degree."

"Submissive," she repeated thoughtfully. "Hmmm, no, that's not really me either."

Suddenly he hummed a little chuckling noise in his throat that made his eyes crinkle at the corners as he gazed at her fondly. "Hardly, my little fireball." He leaned a bit closer to quietly add, "But I like your spunk."

"Well, spunky I am." She closed the space between them with a kiss that barely alighted on his lips. "In everything." She saw him close his eyes with the next touch of her lips, his shoulders relaxing under her hands. "I like to participate fully," she whispered.

He sat breathless, replaying those tantalizing words in his mind. Then his nose brushed along hers, bringing their mouths so close together she could feel the heat and hum of his words. "Maybe someday I'll get to experience your… full participation."

Her bare toes curled as she felt his warm lips press hers softly and linger there. "Maybe someday you will…" she murmured so quietly and so close, their lips bumping together muddled her words.

His heart beat faster musing over that indistinct promise as they engaged in a full, searching lip lock for several moments. _I guess that book really does open up the subject._ Now had she said _some_day or _Sun_day?

"I think I've already found about 10 different shades of blue on you, Megs," Roxanne was saying, "Without even trying. But if you gave me a little more material to work with…" Her fingers trailed down his chest, "I'm sure I could find even more."

"But that's not what it's really about," he gently reminded her, eyes fixed on her pink mouth.

"Oh, I'm thinking of writing my own book. 50 Shades of Blue." Her fingertips toyed with the first button on his shirt before her eyes lifted to his. "Wanna help me with some research?"

_Sunday it is…_


End file.
